Unknown
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Judai is a normal adult living a normal life, until when death comes knocking upon his door. After being attacked by men, he is saved by a mysterious man who isn't who he seems to be. He is known as a traveller. AU (Possible OOC, Spiritshipping)
1. Chapter 1

New story up! I hope you all like it. This is based of a series I've been watching recently, just with my little own twists. I will be working on my other stories, so keep an eye out for those!

Character ages:

Asuka - 23

Edo - 24

Haou - 27

Johan - 23

Judai - 22

Kenzan - 20

Misawa - 23

Rei - 20

Sho - 22

* * *

 **Judai's POV**

I was working in the library late at night and was greeted by one of the workers. She smiled and waved goodbye before she left and told me to take a break, since I worked so hard. I chuckled softly and waved goodbye before my eyes slid over one of the books, a smile flickered on my lips when I read the title. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a scream. My head looked outside one of the big windows and I watched my colleague get assaulted. I shouted and pounded on the glass, trying to get them away from her. Their attention soon went to me and I backed off, running up the stairs. My foot slipped and I fell, smacking my head on the edge of the stair. I managed to survive though, but I couldn't deny it hurt.

My eyes darted up to the window, but I didn't see them there. I rubbed my head and started to head out. I walked home and raised a brow before my gaze went around the area. Soon, I exhaled and started walking home. They came back again though, the attackers, and continued what they started with her. I was grabbed and beat and they attempted to rob me. I was shoved to the floor and watched as they went for the kill. I waited for the impact, but it never came...

My eyes had opened, I was unsure of when I had shot them closed, to reveal a man stood there. He had a very gentle face and ivory skin. His hair was both messy and neat, with a very unique teal blue colouration. His eyes were green, like emeralds. He had a free-flowing shirt on with a lilac tint to it, the collar had a darker rim, about plum. The shirt slid into black jeans which melted into white boots. He raised a slim blue eyebrow and looked at me quietly, as if inspecting me, before he offered his hand. He didn't ask me if I was alright, didn't ask my name or introduce himself and just remained silent.

I took his hand, soon being hauled up with ease. His stray hand brushed against his neck, beneath his ear. His eyes drew their attention elsewhere. He mumbled something before his gaze went back to me and he turned quietly. He looked me over once again before he frowned and sighed. His voice was silken, with a slight feminine attribute, but held emotions that I couldn't label yet.

"Just what does the director want?"

I raised an eyebrow myself, unsure of who this "director" he mentioned was. He seemed to widen his eyes when he realised he said that aloud and covered his mouth. He soon turned away, but I noticed he bit his lip when he removed his hand from his face. He groaned gently before he started running. I barely had enough time to catch up to him. The streetlights flickered gently before I gave up on my pursuit. My eyes slid to the sky and I exhaled gently, it was so late... Ah, my brother is gonna kill me...

I arrived home soon afterwards, that man still in my mind. His green eyes... His beautiful voice... His gorgeous looks... I shook my head gently before I met my eyes with my brother's. He raised an eyebrow, a scowl on his lips. My elder brother, Haou, wasn't exactly the most patient of people. But, he was my brother nonetheless... People could tell with a simple look that we were related, we even got mistaken to be each other plenty of times. Most people tell the difference between he and I using our eyes, hair and sense of style. Sometimes it was our height as well. You see, my brother has golden eyes instead of my chocolate brown. His hair is also slightly darker, plenty have described it as being rustic colours unlike my bolder and brighter shades of orange and brown. Then, there was our style. Haou always preferred to wear blacks and yellows, while I preferred reds and whites. Our height was a subtle one, y'see, Haou's only taller than me by an inch or two.

He cleared his throat and gestured to the clock. My eyes slipped over before I gaped. 1 AM?! When was it this late!? I missed dinner! No! Not to mention I had school tomorrow as well... I groaned gently and started heading to bed before I heard something slice through the air. I turned and saw a container flying towards me. I yelped and caught it quickly, only to see my brother's amused expression before he headed to his own room. I opened the container and saw some fried shrimp. That made my day. Ah, my brother could be harsh, but he was awesome sometimes to! At least I wasn't going to bed on an empty stomach!

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

After I finished my mission, I headed back to the apartment block. I exhaled and knocked on the door of one of them, 248. The door opened to reveal a young man, silver haired and blue eyed with carved features and ivory skin. He raised a slim brow before he sighed and took my arm. He dragged me inside before he spoke fully. He wore a grey suit along with grey trousers. Black dress shoes and a black shirt with a purple tie. He groaned gently before he slid a hand through his hair and got straight down to business. Hell, he even used my traveller number.

"I take it mission complete, 3469?"

A very clear voice, holding strength and pride at the same time. I rolled my eyes and looked elsewhere. Leader or not, he was still a bit of a jerk at times. His host suited him perfectly at least.

"Yep, Judai Yuki's time of death has passed successfully. He's still alive." I paused before my gaze went back to him. "What about you, 3423?"

"Mission accomplished... No idea why the director wanted those two alive however. They were rather rude."

"Just like you."

"Ouch. You hurt me, Johan."

"Now you use my host's name?" I scoff after the remark. My leader raised a hand to his chest in mock hurt before I groaned. "Oh whatever, Edo. Mind if we just get this shit over and done with? This is driving me fucking insane!"

Edo tutted gently before he walked over and took my hand before he guided me into a room. I raised a brow and waited for something to happen, since he usually had something up his sleeve. Sure enough, I was slammed into the wall and pinned in place. My eyes locked with his.

"You really need to relax, Johan. We'll get the other three soon. Just be patient."

"Right, what the hell's a _historian_ and _leader_ going to do by themselves? I think you're forgetting we need our _tactician, medic_ and our _engineer_ before anything else can be done sufficiently." I couldn't help but snap. Edo sighed and placed two fingers under my chin gently. He looked at me for a while before he pulled away and nodded.

"You're right. We do need our tactician at least..." Edo paused. "I believe she'll be arriving tomorrow... Possible host candidates please, Johan."

I frowned before I focused. The information came flooding in. There were three scheduled deaths then.

"Three... Natalie Rider, 21. Time of death is 11:17 am outside the pharmaceuticals... Run over. Lizzy Sky, 19. Time of death is 2:36 pm in an alleyway on sixth street... Stabbed to death. Asuka Tenjoin, 23. Time of death is 3:20 pm outside her house... Fatal blow to her head."

"Which do you think she's most likely going to go for?"

"Honestly? Someone closer to our hosts' ages... 23 for me... Yours?"

"24." Was all he said.

"Probably Asuka then." I concluded, earning a nod from Edo.

"Alright. We'll find Asuka and see if she is the next traveller tomorrow."

"Got it."

* * *

 **Judai's POV**

It was about 3:00 pm when I started heading to my job. To be honest, it's a thirty minute walk... I turned down Haou's offer of giving me a lift on his motorbike for many reasons. First? Way too quick! Second? I'd just be clinging on for dear life and wouldn't be able to appreciate it. So, yeah. Walking it is. The nearest taxi stop is three blocks away as well, so that's pointless. I sighed softly and switched on my phone, checking the time and notifications. Most of them were just texts from my friend, Sho. Some were from Instagram, Snapchat... The usual. Though, my eyes did scan the time over twice to be sure. 3:15 pm... My eyes went from my phone to the area where shouts could be heard. I ran over to see a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes shouting and screaming at a man who seemed to be her boyfriend.

"I don't care! You have no right to see your child!" She shouted, only aggravating the man more.

I watched quietly, seeing the scene unveil. Soon, something horrendous happened. The man grabbed the girl's hair and pushed her into the fence. She narrowly missed smacking her head on it and manged to just hit her arm. I couldn't believe someone could do that to a woman! However, she started screaming. I was terrified, my eyes widened and so did the man's. She kept screaming and screaming, as if tearing apart from the inside out. She looked to be in so much pain before her head hung low and she just stopped. She soon raised her head and got up from the floor, her gaze hardened and she lashed out at the man. She punched him in the face and glowered at him.

"I said, you have no right to see your child." She repeated herself. "Get out of here, never show your face to me again!"

The man flinched and backed off before he ran. She then turned and seemed occupied with something... Well, someone. When I followed her gaze, my mouth dropped open. There he was, that same man from last night. He walked over and greeted her before they talked about something quietly. Though, I he said something that I barely managed to make out. I could've been mistaken about what he said though.

"Traveller 3485... Welcome to the 21st."

"Good to see you to." She remarked before she turned and looked at me. I flinched and started to turn before he spoke. That voice just made me shudder, it was so nice.

"Hey... Where are you going?"

"Work?" I smiled sheepishly. He raised a brow before he turned and looked back at the girl. They seemed acquainted.

"So, Asuka... Are you okay?"

"Fine, Johan. As a matter of fact, I couldn't be better..."

Johan? So his name was Johan? How suiting... I snapped myself from my thoughts when I replayed the scene from earlier. How she changed drastically after she screamed her lungs out. I started to doubt it was the same woman. I bit my lip and decided to keep this to myself for now. No one would believe me anyway, less they had seen that for themselves. I sighed and started heading to work, but my mind wasn't going to be clear for the rest of the day... It was going to be the complete opposite... A total jumble of thoughts and feelings. Just what had I witnessed?

* * *

And done! Hope you all liked it. This is probably going to be a recurring story, like Resistance. If you enjoyed this, I'd appreciate reviews! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Unknown is here! It's surprising how well number 1 went! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This mainly focuses around Johan though, so if you're not interested in the bull that Johan goes through, you do not need to read the chapter.

Character ages:

Asuka - 23 - Traveller 3485

Edo - 24 - Traveller 3429

Haou - 27

Johan - 23 - Traveller 3469

Judai - 22

Kenzan - 20

Misawa - 23

Rei - 20

Sho - 22

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

After I met Asuka and saw Judai for the second time this week, I went back to my host's life. I had a job in a cafeteria as a waiter and I was often called over by a lot of the customers just for them to be able to touch me. Luckily, Jim worked there as well. Jim was a good friend of my host, Australian and was rather kind. He had spiked black hair and honey skin, just like the historical books said. Not to mention he was great at fighting. Best. Friend. Ever. Though, there was one thing that was troublesome. How close the two guys were.

Y'see, before I saved my host from dying, he and Jim were very close. Like, dating close. One problem is that as a traveller, I'm meant to refrain from relationships. So, those weren't exactly easy to uphold. Jim would often get jealous whenever I was touched and would end up lashing out at whoever touched me. It was kind of problematic. I just wondered what he would do if he found out about me both being and not being Johan. Yeah, confusing.

My shift ended soon and I left the cafe and started walking home. There were a few wolf whistles, from guys and girls. I groaned gently and shoved my hands into my pocket before I looked over to the other street. Judai was stood there. Beside him were two other guys. One of them was Sho, Judai's best friend. Short, blue haired, pale skin, grey eyes... Yeah, same as the records. The other was Kenzan, someone who greatly respected Judai and became his friend. Tall, dark haired, olive-skinned and green eyes. I raised a brow before I continued walking, though detected. Judai had seen me apparently, since he called out my name. I flinched and looked over to him, seeing him run across the road. Problem? Green light. My eyes widened as I saw a truck rushing over. Idiot driver was wearing headphones and on his fucking phone!

Judai hadn't noticed and continued running, straight in front of the truck's path. I had run over myself and mentally cursed myself. I grabbed his hand when I was close enough and pulled him over, the truck had narrowly missed him. We both fell on the other side of the road, Judai on top and me below. Thank you 21st century for being such a pain in my ass. I groaned gently and asked him to get off, which he proceeded to do after blushing like crazy. I sighed and pushed myself from the floor and rubbed my back. Well, there's going to be a lovely mark there. Then I froze. Protocol 3. Don't take a life; don't save a life, unless directed otherwise. I just broke a protocol.

Judai's gaze laid on me for a while before Sho and Kenzan ran over on a red light and started lecturing him about crossing the roads. I managed to get away, but not without seeing Judai's face drop when he noticed I was leaving. I had gone through enough shit already, what else was this century going to throw at me...?

"HELP!"

Oh. Okay. I then looked at my watch. 1300 hours. Rei Saotome was scheduled to die in 12 minutes exactly. A young child, a girl about 10, walked over and spoke up after taking my hand in hers. I grimaced when I heard the robotic tone. A messenger from the director...

"Traveller 3469, you are to meet and greet Traveller 3498 when she arrives."

The child stopped speaking and snapped out of it before she looked up at me, then her hand and blushed gently before she bowed her head and ran off. I then groaned and replayed the message in my mind before I went through the historical records. Rei Saotome, 20. Time of death 3:12 pm in an alleyway on the right of her university... Stabbed four times, three in the stomach and one in the chest. Great. I checked the time again... 3:09 pm. I started to run over to the allocated location. I skidded to a stop when I saw Rei collapsed on the ground screaming. I took the chance to lash out and protect her host. A few kicks to the stomach on them sent them packing. Then, I checked my watch again. 3:12 pm... I turned to the sight of Rei stood up. She raised a brow before I sighed gently.

"Traveller 3498, welcome to the 21st."

She smiled and took my arm in hers before she looked at me. She seemed to be appreciating my host's body. I gently pushed her arm away and exhaled.

"Nice host, 3469." She remarked.

"Funny, Rei. Now then, which one are you?" I couldn't help but retort.

"Medic. And you, Johan?"

"Historian."

"Anyone else we have?"

"Leader and tactician."

"Just need our engineer then." She sighed and wiped her forehead gently. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair before my gaze went to the entrance of the alleyway. Judai was stood there, Kenzan and Sho beside him. I groaned and turned. How many more times am I going to encounter him?

"Rei? You okay?" Kenzan raised a brow, looking at her. She nodded gently and smiled.

"I'm fine, Kenzan. Johan helped me out."

"Johan?" Kenzan paused and looked over to me. He then let out a gentle 'oh, him' and looked at Sho. Sho just shrugged and the two looked at Rei, who smiled innocently. Judai on the other hand, was more interested in me. His gaze remained firm before Sho shook him and caused him to look at the shorter boy. I looked at Rei, gave her a gentle nod and started leaving. However, as I left the alley, Judai grabbed my arm. I turned and raised a brow before he returned the gesture and asked me a question which made me a bit worried.

"Just who are you?"

I turned my head and sighed. Soon I took Judai's hand off my arm and responded simply. I had to follow protocol. Protocol 2, never jeopardise your cover.

"Johan Anderson. What about you? I see you around a lot..."

"Judai Yuki..." He seemed wary, but responded. "I could say the same to you..."

I was luckily able to get out of the awkward situation by Edo calling me. I answered and listened to what he had to say, ended the call and started leaving. Soon, Rei came out from the alleyway. She walked over and said thanks, then slipped me her number when the others were unaware. I nodded and added it to my contacts before she smiled and left. I had slipped her my number, which was on a card, when she turned. She clutched it in her hand and ran over to the others after sliding it into her pocket quickly. At least we had four members... We just needed one more traveller. He was supposed to be the eldest of us as well, with a very early traveller number. I stretched gently as I walked and headed to Edo's apartment.

* * *

Edo smiled gently and ushered me into the apartment. I gave him Rei's number and he added it to his contacts. I soon gave Asuka's number to him as well. It was a way to keep in contact with each other, should our coms ever be removed from our necks. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out, seeing Rei's name on the screen. I swiped to answer and put it on speaker, since I was aware that Edo would want to hear as well. Though, we didn't expect to hear more than one voice.

"Hey, Johan." Rei's voice.

"Hey. Why are you calling now?" I asked, though I heard a lot of giggling in the background of Rei's response.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, it's regarding Asuka."

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Well..." Rei trailed off and I heard her say shush, which just made me crack a smile. "I was wondering if you could text me her number. Better to keep in contact, right?"

"Yeah, I can give it to you tomorrow if you'd like." I was a bit confused about this, couldn't she just com me about this?

"Awesome. Also, uh, could you come to my university?"

"Uh, sure.. When?"

"Now?"

"... Now...?"

"Yeah, now." She just said it so bluntly. I sighed gently and looked at Edo, who just raised a brow and grinned. The sudden urge to punch him flared through me.

"Why now?" I knew there was suspicion in my voice.

"Uh..." Rei went quiet. I groaned and was about to end the call before she spoke. "There's a mission... I was just given it... I'll tell you about it when you come here..."

"This better not be an excuse, Rei..."

"It's not!" There was sincerity in her voice. I looked at Edo, who simply shrugged and gestured for me to go.

"Fine. I'm leaving now... See you in a bit."

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Also, I'm sure you've noticed the numbers beside the character ages and names. I will be updating that each chapter if there are anymore travellers. Next chapter, Rei's number will be added!

Anyway, I'm going to be updating Resistance soon as well, maybe even after this one. So, keep an eye out for that!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Unknown is now here! I hope everyone likes this. This is quite a fun story to work on as well. If you have any questions about this story, don't hesitate to ask. I will gladly answer any questions.

Character ages:

Asuka - 23 - Traveller 3485

Edo - 24 - Traveller 3429

Haou - 27

Johan - 23 - Traveller 3469

Judai - 22

Kenzan - 20

Misawa - 23

Rei - 20 - Traveller 3498

Sho - 22

* * *

 **Judai's POV**

Kenzan had asked me to come to his university since he was having some trouble with certain things. One of the main reasons he asked me to come though, was because Rei had started acting weirdly since Johan met her. She had changed a lot and barely did anything she used to do. I walked into the uni and met up with Kenzan, who was stood at the end of one of the corridors. He raised a brow and gestured into a classroom. When I looked in, Rei was sat on one of the desks and seemed to be talking to someone. I shifted a bit to make my view more clearer and that's when my curiosity piqued. There, stood at the end of the classroom, was Johan. He and Rei seemed to be talking about something important though.

She soon pushed herself from the desk and walked over to him before she tugged him down by the collar of his shirt. She seemed to whisper something into his ear before she backed off and left the classroom. Johan remained stood in there for a while before he left the classroom himself through the back entrance. I raised a brow and told to Kenzan to keep an eye on Rei. I, on the other hand, was more intrigued by Johan. Who was he really? Why was he always around the people who changed so much? Asuka and Rei were completely different before he "met" them. They were really nice and never had this secretive attribute to them. Even the others had started noticing their changes. Fubuki noticed how cold Asuka had become to some of her closest friends and family and Kenzan noticed how far away Rei had become, how distanced she was now.

I finally caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder before I pinned him to the wall. I was not letting him go until he gave me answers. I was going to make sure he gave me them as well. I held my ground when he glared at me and managed to keep him still when he attempted to move. I was surprised that he hadn't tried to attacking me yet. He soon turned his head away and bit his lip. He had a look in his eyes which was indescribable. I was about to lighten up on him before I watched his head snap over to an area. When my gaze followed, there was a man stood there. He was a silverette and wore rather expensive clothes of silver and white. He also had blue eyes and a white tie. He had a black dress shirt underneath the silver suit.

"Leader..."

Johan's voice came into my ears and my head shot to him. I was even more intrigued now. "Leader"? So this guy was the boss of Johan then? I'd be able to learn a lot from them both then. The silverette walked over and raised a brow when he saw Johan pinned to the wall. He had a rather stern voice that was full of pride.

"Johan... Why are you pinned? You should easily be able to floor this idiot... Or are you just being easy on him?"

"Shut it, Edo... I don't need your shit on me as well." Johan snapped. He then finally didn't hold back and pushed me away before he looked at Edo and scowled. It appeared that he wasn't too fond of Edo. I don't know why, but I felt my heart loosen a bit. As if I was glad he didn't like Edo. I soon blushed gently and looked away before I heard a snide remark from Edo.

"Looks like you've made someone fall for you."

"Fuck off, Edo... Don't you have a mission to do?" Johan changed the subject immediately, as if avoiding it.

" **We** do. Remember? Our final team member is arriving today. I can't have you making a schoolboy fall for you. You'd be breaking protocol."

"Protocol?" I asked subconsciously. Both of them looked at me, but I seemed to be more intrigued by Johan.

"Nothing to concern you, Judai." Johan sighed before he walked away after he turned on his heel. Edo rolled his eyes and looked at me while I watched Johan walk off. I turned my head when I felt the silverette's eyes lingering on me. I raised a brow and he just smiled.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to know a bit... Though... I'm not really supposed to."

* * *

 **Johan's POV**

I couldn't believe that Edo mentioned all of that in front of someone who wasn't even a traveller! If anyone'd be breaking protocol, it'd be him! Fancy stuck-up bastard! I continued cursing under my breath, thinking of all of the insults I could throw at Edo and smack him in the face with. Soon I calmed down and looked up to see a few people circling an area. My curiosity piqued and I walked over, my eyes widening when I saw what was happening. Four boys were in a fight. One of them was rather tall with black slick-back and curved hair. He had a rather prominent jawline and grey eyes with sandy skin. I felt a sharp pain in my head and information flocked in. That was the last thing I wanted... I watched as the scene unveiled and finally I picked up on who he was. Daichi Misawa. The male was scheduled to die in a fight with three other guys. He was beaten to death...

I flinched lightly when I heard the screaming from him. Everyone started freaking out and some even went to get a teacher. Misawa soon got up after falling silent and socked one of the guys in the face perfectly. He then looked at the others and smiled gently before conceding the fight. He then was met with a teacher who checked his injuries over. Apparently they hadn't seen him punch the guy square in the teeth. I had to admit that gave me a bit of satisfaction. I soon turned on my heel, ready to leave before I felt eyes settle on me. I turned my head and raised a brow, noticing Misawa staring at me. A few other people followed his gaze and looked at me. Well, now I was put on the spot.

"You aren't a student here... Who are you?" The teacher glared at me.

I fell silent and was trying to think of something to say before Misawa intervened.

"He's a friend of mine. Johan. Me and Rei wanted to talk to him."

I leered at him for a while before he shot me a reassuring smile. Rei soon perked in, having arrived at that moment of time.

"Johan! There you are. Ah, Misawa! You didn't get into another fight did you?"

"Yeah, sorry." Misawa shrugged his shoulders and I just placed my face into my palm and tried to comprehend this situation. The teacher seemed to buy it though and allowed me to stay on campus. Misawa and Rei soon looked at me. It wasn't long until Misawa raised a brow and sighed.

"How come you aren't in a college or university? Does your host not go to one?"

"No, he doesn't. He's a working adult. What about you? Isn't Misawa 23 as well? He's older than most college and uni students."

"Held back a year." Misawa chimed. I sighed gently and looked away.

"Either way, congratulations on the safe arrival 0345." Rei beamed before she looked at me.

"Welcome to the 21st." I smiled softly. Misawa nodded and started walking with us back to Edo. We didn't realise that Asuka had recently arrived and met up with Edo either, but she surprised us when we saw her, Edo and Judai talking.

* * *

 **Asuka's POV**

I arrived a few moments after Edo finished explaining to Judai what we were and everything we did. When I showed up, Edo smiled at me and gestured to me before saying something completely inexplicable.

"She's also one of us."

My gaze was met by a shorter brunette with chocolate eyes and warm ivory skin. He looked at me, almost surprised and then nodded. He seemed to be rather intrigued. I saw bit my lip when I heard Edo mention "travellers" and "protocols". He was seriously telling a non-traveller about us? I shook my head before I walked over fully and started chiming in the conversation. My attention soon shifted to Johan, Rei and another male. Edo seemed to be rather content.

"Ah, there's the rest of our team."

Johan shot him a disapproving look while Rei huffed irritably. The male on the other hand shook his head and sighed before he looked at me. He introduced himself fully, seeing no need to hide his actual identity. He had picked up on what Edo had done.

"Traveller 0345, Daichi Misawa. Pleasure to meet you, Tenjoin Asuka."

"The pleasure's mine. It's nice to have such an experienced member on our team." I smiled. So he was our mechanic then. Judai seemed to be grasping the situation before he blinked and looked at Johan.

"Wait... So that's why he was always around at those times..."

"If you mean the fact I was around when Asuka and Rei transferred their consciousness to their host, then yes. That's why. Kind of our job." Johan replied bluntly. I giggled gently before I looked at Edo.

"So... What now?"


End file.
